1. Technical Field
At least one example embodiment relates to memory devices, and more particularly to semiconductor memory devices, memory systems including the same and/or methods of correcting errors in the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices can be divided into two categories according to whether they retain stored data when disconnected from power. These categories include volatile memory devices, which lose stored data when disconnected from power, and nonvolatile memory devices, which retain stored data when disconnected from power. Examples of volatile memory devices include static random access memory (SRAM) and dynamic random access memory (DRAM). Examples of nonvolatile memory devices include phase change random access memory (PRAM), resistive random access memory (RRAM), magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), and ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM).
As fabrication process of the semiconductor memory devices advances and the devices become smaller in size, a bit error rate (BER) of memory cells in the semiconductor memory devices may increase.